Weapon X25
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: People ask why I have a collection of skeletons in my closet. I always say because it reminds me of my past. If I act like the prey, they'll act like predators, and I will not be the Prey, and I will not act like the predator, nor monster that they want me to be, I will find what I don't know what I'm looking for.


After 24 failures, they finally came up with the perfect killing machine. well, not 24 failures. 23 was still a work in progress, while 24, well lets just say that his skull was now my cereal bowl as I didn't like him.

Wolverine, the first Weapon X. The pride and disgrace of all of us. He was one of the lucky ones, to get out the way he did. Because of him, the staff became more cautious over each test subjects.

Silver Fox, X2. Was a member of HYDRA, before the famed wolverine killed her. She wasn't as special, but she did her purpose.

Shiva, The adaptor X3. It was more of a training exercise than anything else. Easy to tear apart, forcing them to fear me with there hive mind. Each and every one were destroyed, the biggest failure to the program.

Jack, X4. The pathetic Jack in a box trick. All he wanted, was to be a hero, and yet his mind was implanted into a jack in a box. A pathetic dream, crushed by me as it was a terrible idea and he needed to die.

Native, X5 and the one person who escaped with Wolverine. She was killed by sabretooth, the same mutant I was cloned from. The funny part of it, she was with child, Wolverines child.

Jeanne-Marie Beaubier, X6 and one of my targets to have yet to kill. She is currently apart of another team, Alpha Flight's space program.

Chamber, X7 and another target of mine. He has made his home with a team, the new warriors. A pathetic bunch.

Copycat, X8. Like another mutant, Mystique, she can take any form or power of that person. Unlike Mystique, she was easy to find and kill. Just take something she loved, threatened her and snap, kill them both.

Wade Wilson, X9 and dare I say the most annoying. He's random, Insane to the point that he's sane, I don't see how it works but it works somehow. He's a gun for hire, and best to stay away from him, for now.

John Wraith, X10 and a good man who was dealt a bad hand. It was sabretooths kill on him that granted Wade Wilson his power over teleportation.

Marrow, X11 and around the same age as me. She escaped when around the time I killed Shiva, currently found her way underground in the sewers of New York.

Agent Zero, X12 and best dame shooter I had ever seen. Killed by Wolverine on his escape.

Mastodon, X13. Died as his own power was reversed during the Weapon X program, forcing him to age rapidly.

Mesmero, X12 and master of illusions. He is a tricky one to find, last heard he was in London.

X13, no real name. Weak and beyond remembering.

The Reaper, X14 and a sick fucker at that. After he lost his limbs, he wanted them back and we gave him what he wanted, and more. His arm now turns into a literal scythe. He left us soon after, but he is still in touch.

Sabretooth, X15 and my blood donner. The man I want to kill more than anything. He's the reason I was created, because he defected, I was created to become more of an animal than he will ever be.

Sauron, X16 and the prehistoric Weapon. They thought it would be a good idea to mix a mutants DNA with a beast from the savage lands.

Slayback, X17. I blew her up because she became obsessed with my healing factor, wanted to take it for her self so she could become immortal.

Washout, X18 and a mystery. We know he's dead, his tracker indicates such but his remains have yet to be found.

Garason Kane, X19. Lost his mind after the project, where they had me hunt him down and terminate him.

Wild Child, X20 or weapon omega. For a child the same size as a grown man, he became wild, crazy, always wanting to do something stupid, got him caught by another group and we still haven't heard anything on him.

Wildside, X21. a power over reality, so dangerous that he couldn't live another day, and so, we took his head.

Wildcat, X22 and a disgrace. my former brother if you would say. i killed him because he wouldn't stop crying like a little bitch he was.

Laura, X23 and the clone of Wolverine. while female, she still has her uses and has proven to be better than the original.

X24, the perfect clone of wolverine. he was a disgrace, easy to kill as he relied more on brute strength.

X25, the Termination. Me.

Target-Azazel

Aliases-Beelzebub, Satan, Duma, Keriel, Mastema, Beliar, Gadreel, numerous others

Place of Birth-Isla des Demonas, Caribbean Sea

A mutant from biblical times, Azazel is the ruler of the Neyaphem and claims that the Earth and everything on it belongs to him. To save humanity from persecution and death by Azazel, the angels banished him to the Brimstone dimension. Only able to leave this dimension for short amounts of time, he fathered many children throughout the Earth.

Known relatives-Nils Styger (Abyss, son, Deceased), Kiwi Black (son, Deceased), Many other offspring (deceased)

Height-6Ft

Weight-146 IBS

Eyes-Red iris with black sclera

Hair-Grey(was black)

Powers-Azazel can teleport by opening a portal into another dimension, traveling through it, and returning via another portal back to his originating dimension. While in this other dimension, Azazel can manipulate its energies to open small viewing portals to Earth or generate devastating energy blasts. Azazel shares a mental bond with his offspring via which he can control their minds to a limited degree. An extremely long-lived mutant.

Abilities-Vast amount of black magic

Weapons-Master with a sword

Mission, Terminate, by any means necessary.

I was going to enjoy this, its not everyday you got to kill the father of the offspring's that you killed. Seeing him running across the roof tops, I gave chase. Seeing him teleport to the ground, I dove right for him, with him teleporting at the last second, appearing a few feet away, looking at me with a blank face with his sword drawn. "Who the hell are you?" He questioned, with me rolling my neck at him with a smirk. "Were you the one whos been killing my kin?" He asked, with me licking some blood off my fingers.

"I can still taste one of them, after all, I just killed him not ten minutes ago." I said, with him narrowing his eyes. "And guess what, you're next!" I said, allowing my adamantium claws to extent, and yes, I did go through with it, allowing me to become like wolverine, but much more like sabretooth.

He teleported, with me spinning around and slashing at his sword, knocking it away. He then started teleporting all around me, with me knocking them all away until he slashed at my chest, but he wasn't the only one who got a cut in as he now had a few slashes on his face.

Seeing he was distracted by his face, I went onto the attack, with him bringing his sword up to block each strike, fear written on his face and quickly slashed down at me, only for his sword to get stuck on my shoulder. "What?" He asked, his eyes wide at what had happened. I grinned even more, where I slashed at him, but he teleported back a bit to get away, which ended with him getting a large cut on his chest. "Who...What are you?" He asked, holding his cut.

"Have to admit, your fast." I said, all his cuts on me already closed up like they weren't even there, but the stains of blood were left behind. Taking his second sword, he spun them around and got ready for round two. "Come on, give me your best shot!" I said, grinning even more. "I want to play before I kill you!"

He aimed one sword at me, getting into position. "Lets dance then." He said, teleporting at me, where he then slashed at me from two angles at once, meaning that he as going faster with his teleportation now. The third teleport, ended with him stabbing me in the gut and then kicking me away, where he spun around and sashed at me some more. Slashing at one sword, I destroyed it, where he then used his tail to slash at me continually with his last sword, before jumping up and kicking me into a moving bus, causing it to flip and crash.

Pulling my self out of the wreckage, my wounds already gone. I sniffed the air, before jumping to the side as Azazel appeared next to me, stabbing the ground and standing on his sword. Seeing him jump off, I caught him off guard and stabbed him in the stomach with my claws, getting a gasp from him. "Come on, is that the best you got?" I asked, smirking. "Give me a proper fight!" I said, picking him up and tossing him into the ground behind me, where I started slashing at him constantly, not letting up. "MAKE THIS FUN!?" I yelled, punching him hard enough that he flew into the side of a building, but before he did he teleported away, with me seeing where he teleported. Running over to the building, I jumped up and started clawing my way up.

Seeing him looking over the edge, I smirked at his fear. "WHAT!?" He yelled, where I then slashed at him, taking his right eye from him. Diving at him from the air, he blocked my strike and we went at it once more, where he started teleporting again to get the upper hand. He ended up kicking me up into the air, teleported and slashed down at me, sending me to the ground with the sword in my chest. "You're done." He said, standing up, making me smirk as I jumped up and headbutted him, sending him away, shocking him.

Taking his sword out of my chest, I tossed it at him. "That's more like it." I said, with him narrowing his eyes.

"You're a monster in battle, I'll give you that." He said, aiming his sword at me once again.

"Please, the monsters under your bed are like ants to me." I said, charging at each other, where I slashed at him a few times before blocking his strike.

"I'm going to kill you." He said, sending his tail at me like it was a spear. Once it stabbed me, I pushed his sword back and started slashing at him while his tail was stuck in me, making me smirk.

"Bad move!" I said, where he teleported up and kicked me down to the street again. Seeing him land on top of me, he stabbed me in the chest, where he started walking away, leaving his sword there. Standing up, he turned to me with fear in his eyes. "That's more like it, go for the kill, kill the target, enjoy that KILL!?" I yelled, snapping the sword and charging at him. Seeing him teleport up, I jumped up, shocking him as I jumped up ten feet into the air and slashed, removing his arm.

Landing on the ground, I turned to him as he fell to the ground. He slowly stood up, where he glared at me. "Its time I showed you, why I'm called the Devil." He said, his eyes glowing with anger. He vanished, punching me in the face, where he then appeared behind me with his broken sword in hand and stabbed me in the neck with it, slashing at him, he teleported again. "This is getting pathetic." I said spinning all the way around to get to him, but I didn't stop at his location but went back around and caught his spine, getting another gasp from him. Looking him in the eye, I grinned. "Who knew you had one of these?" I said, before ripping it out, killing him. I kicked him, sending his body to the ground. "Whos the devil now." I said, turning around and walking away, ignoring the looks I got form everyone.


End file.
